


Kid x Reader Trafalgar's sister

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Kid has a hard time with emotions, Law is a good big brother, Pranks, Romance, What Did You Expect, it's Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: (Y/n) wasn't like her older brother. Where Trafalgar Law was rude and cold, she was fun and bubbly. Where he didn't want to spend time with anyone except his crew, she could befriend random islanders at the drop of a hat. What those islanders didn't know though, was how she was like her brother in the sense of pettiness and 'being a little shit' as Kid put it.But even if she was a little like Law, she was social and friendly, which Kid was not. So when he found himself staring after her, he felt an odd feeling in his chest. This wasn't his normal type to go after. If he could even call it 'going after her'.





	Kid x Reader Trafalgar's sister

(Y/n) wasn't like her older brother. Where Trafalgar Law was rude and cold, she was fun and bubbly. Where he didn't want to spend time with anyone except his crew, she could befriend random islanders at the drop of a hat. What those islanders didn't know though, was how she was like her brother in the sense of pettiness and 'being a little shit' as Kid put it.

But even if she was a little like Law, she was social and friendly, which Kid was not. So when he found himself staring after her, he felt an odd feeling in his chest. This wasn't his normal type to go after. If he could even call it 'going after her'. 

Staring from a distance, never talking to her unless she spoke to him, even yelling at her on occasions. He was still himself, after all. That little ball of sunshine wouldn't change that. 

He watched her speak with Luffy and Usopp, two people Kid couldn't really stand for their friendly natures. But she spent a lot of time with them when her and her brother were around. They seemed to be talking about something important because he saw her glance around nervously often. It wasn't until she caught his eye and she quickly turned back that he realized just how curious he was about their discussion. 

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked sheepishly, trying to make sure that Kid couldn't hear just what they were talking about. If he found out, he'd kill them for sure! Not that he wouldn't after their plan but at least she'd die knowing she got him good. 

"Come on (Y/n)," Luffy whined, tugging at her arm with that pouty face. "We need you to be a part of this! It's not the best idea, but it's the best prank we've got! He won't know what hit him!" Though Luffy was entirely correct, Usopp couldn't help but mutter about how they would be the ones getting hit in the end. They were in this together though, so (Y/n) took the pencil from Luffy and started writing out the idea. 

 

Later that evening, Kid was sitting on the deck. Killer was back on the ship, tinkering away at a project Kid wish he could be working on right now but Luffy had whined about how that was going against their 'alliance' so Kid had to stay on the Thousand Sunny long after he wanted to. And without Killer to at least kill time with. 

The boredom is why he turned when he heard her soft footsteps. Had he been occupied, he wouldn't have even cared that she existed, or so he told himself. But there she was, staring up at him and smiling. 

"Luffy wants you to come meet with him. Law doesn't want to either, but it's pretty important. I think. Nami said it was." Those eyes of her were so innocent and cute, staring up at him with long lashes. 

Her (e/c) eyes shone so beautifully in the late evening sun that even Kid couldn't remain unaffected. He'd heard the cook coo about how beautiful her eyes were and how 'puppy dog eyes' could get her anything she asked for. Kid had no idea what that meant until right now. He would've rejected the 'request' but something made him stand up and follow her. 

Right before they got there, she stopped and took a very small step back. 

"Oh, I forgot that Sanji needed my help with cleaning up the dishes! I'll be back. They're waiting for you though!" She turned to him and bowed quickly before darting off in the direction of the galley. That wasn't weird, so Kid didn't think anything of it as he pushed the door open. 

And was immediately covered in a bucket of salt water. 

It took him a second, a very long second, to put it all together just what had happened. But with the sound of laughter, Kid looked across the room at Luffy, the sniper, and a very shocked but pleased Law. He felt his blood boil. 

He lunged for Luffy in an instant and shook the rubber boy who only continued to laugh while Kid tried to do anything that could really hurt him. But the salt water made him so tired and weak. 

Then he heard a very soft giggle from behind him and turned to see (Y/n) hiding a smile behind her hands, trying to stifle the giggles. Her eyes widen when they met his and he narrowed his eyes. She noticed the change and darted off. But Kid wouldn't have that and dropped Luffy before chasing after her. 

"I'm going to kill you, Trafalgar!" Kid yelled as he chased after the younger of the Trafalgar siblings. 

"Is he going to actually kill your sister?" Luffy turned to ask Law, but he was already outside, trying to find his sister as well. 

 

"Kid-ya, you lay a finger on her and I'll kill you." Law growled out, shielding (Y/n) behind him. She had her arms wrapped tightly around one of Law's arms, sticking her tongue out at Kid. His eye twitched and he wanted to just hit the little monster but Law was in the way. And she looked so tiny and cute, hiding behind her big brother.

"You're lucky you're fucking cute." He growled as he made his way towards a secluded part of the ship. Law almost killed him then and there, but his sister pulled him back and stared after Kid with stars in her eyes. 

'Oh no...' Law thought, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. He thought he was mad earlier... 

 

Night finally fell and Kid was ready to get back on his ship, still silently seething at the whole thing, when a small tug on his jacket got his attention. 

"What do you want, Trafalgar?" He growled, turning slightly to look at Law's sister. She looked sheepish and Kid, having not remembered the words that came out of his mouth because of how angry he was, was a little annoyed at her shy display. 

"I'm really sorry." She whispered, shifting her feet before finally looking him in the eye. "I didn't think it would make you that mad." She confessed, rubbing the back of her head. Sure, he was easy to anger, but she had never angered him that much before! It was a little scary. 

"Whatever. You're lucky Law was in the way. Not that I ain't gonna hit your brother. When this alliance is over, that's the first thing I'm doing." 

There was a pause, where Kid figured she would have normal said something to ease his anger, but instead she just stared at him in confusion. 

"I thought you said it was because I was cute?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "If that wasn't true, then you really need to apologize to Law. He's been mad all evening over that." 

Kid blinked, looking down at her with confusion written all over his face. He squinted his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. What the fu- 

Oh god. 

He'd called her cute.

In front of Trafalgar.

Kid felt humiliation was over him and he turned away, wanting to get away from this situation as soon as possible. To get back on his ship and work on some machinery. If he didn't, he very well might just throw himself into the ocean to rid himself of such embarrassment. 

"If you did mean it though, I think you're pretty cute too." 

Kid finally looked away from her and caught sight of Law glaring at him from the galley window. Of course he was watching over them. 

"Look Trafalgar, I can't-" 

"Forget about Law. Do I have a chance or not?" She wasn't looking shy or friendly, just serious and determined. It was uncommon to see her like that. Kid wasn't sure how to even respond for a moment. 

But he looked at her, really looked at her. The girl who could pull a laugh out of him, would could make him angrier than anyone else because of dumb pranks and little remarks. She was interesting and he didn't want to lose that just because Law hated him. 

"Look, I'm not gonna say you have a chance or not. Either you're my girl, or you aren't. There's no chance. It's all or nothing." He watched how her eyes lit up and she smiled softly, before wringing her hands together. 

"So, I guess then I'm your girl?" She asked, looking over to see Killer watching from the other ship. He gave her a thumbs up and she was sure he was smiling behind his mask. 

"Sure." Kid said gruffly, trying not to be embarrassed about the situation. He didn't act like a school boy. So he waved her off and made it onto his ship. 

But this girl was a Trafalgar. So if she wanted something, she got it. So she jumped onto the other ship and came to a stop in front of Kid before pulling him down for a kiss. 

He grunted, caught off guard. He didn't have a chance to kiss her back before she was waving at him and Killer, throwing a goodnight their way. She was already back on the Thousand Sunny before Kid could say her name. 

"What the hell just happened?" Kid grumbled as Killer patted his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure if you picked her or if she picked you, captain." 

He was sure that come tomorrow, he was going to be threatened by Trafalgar, but who was he to argue with the younger Trafalgar? She picked him, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kid is my favorite angry ball of red.


End file.
